


Happy Birthday, Artois.

by Marinne



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, It's Artie's birthday and he wants a present, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinne/pseuds/Marinne
Summary: He wasn’t sure exactly what was possibly so exciting about watching his best friend kissing his boyfriend like that; he didn’t know what was so inexplicably hot about Axis having Jay locked in a deep French kiss while Jay was still straddling his own hips; but he did and he couldn’t help the heat that was building up under his skin.
Artois wants something special for his birthday and Jay really can't possibly say no.





	

Happy Birthday, Artois.

 

“Jay,” Artois panted, “can I ask you for something on my birthday?”

Jay was too busy attempting to muffle his mewls to really pay much mind to what Artois could possibly imply. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Anything.”

“Anything at all?” Artois pressed, but even though Jay seemed to want to say something it was at that moment that his body filled up with tension, rigid, back curving and hips thrown towards Artois’, before suddenly release hit him and he was too fucked out of his mind to remember the question.

Artois, however, did not forget his answer.

~*~*~*~

Jay didn’t seem to be particularly in favour of this. Artois probably shouldn’t have found it quite as funny as he did, but the way that his eyes had widened in horror and he was staring at the two of them like they had fused together and grown a third head was just too much for him to handle. A responsible boyfriend wouldn’t have asked Jay for this. Hell, a _normal_ boyfriend wouldn’t have even dreamed of this (or, well, perhaps he would have, but it wouldn’t have ever escalated to more than just one more nighttime sexual fantasy). But he wasn’t responsible, and if Jay wanted _normal_ of all things he really ought to take off running now.

“No way. I’m not doing this.”

Axis snickered and Artois laughed rather loudly, only making Jay’s face flush even redder. “Come on, Jay. Why not?”

“Be-be-be _cause_ ,” Jay stammered, entire face flaming up. Maybe Artois should go fetch the fire extinguisher; he wasn’t too confident on the impossibility of the boy’s self-combustion. He wasn’t too terribly keen on the idea of his boyfriend imploding, especially since it had only been a couple of months since he got him back.

“A kiss can ruin a life, Oscar Wilde said, but I beg to digress. Come on, you up for it?” he challenged, eyes sparkling. “Just one kiss.”

“No.”

“But Jay,” Artois whined, reaching out and pulling the younger boy just a little bit closer on the sly. “You said you’d give me anything for my birthday.” Now, Jay’s face went from red to purple as he fervently shook his head. “I never said that...” he said, voice weak and Adam’s apple bobbing restlessly. Artois knew he’d end up winning from the beginning, but it was still fun to see how well he had orchestrated everything. “Would you like me to remind you?” he teased, biting back his own sniggers as Jay lowered his head in shame, shaking it.

“Artie, I don’t want--”

Jay’s protests were swallowed up by Artois’ mouth on his as the redhead pulled him in, sliding him into his lap. Any _good_ person would respect Jay’s boundaries and not do anything he was uncomfortable with, but Artois had never particularly excelled at playing good of all things. He settled one hand on Jay’s lower back, under his clothes, with a couple of adventurous fingers just under the elastic band of his underwear, pulling the boy flush against him. His other hand was on Jay’s face, guiding him down towards him by the cheek and the slightest grip on his hair.

It was unnecessary, though; Jay was so touch-starved that he never failed to give in to him every single time.

His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was still red as he breathlessly kissed Artois back, so the redhead took his chance to raise his eyebrows at Axis in a _go ahead_ signal. The other boy had been watching them bemusedly, eyes intently fixed on Artois’ hand in Jay’s trousers, which made the eldest boy feel like laughing some more. Honestly, these two were so _easy_ to push and pull. It was almost boring.

_Almost._

Jay let out a gasp of confusion, body shivering over Artois, when Axis took a hold of him too, moist mouth against the juncture of Jay’s neck and shoulder. Artois could feel the boy tense as Axis sucked down gently, dragging his tongue up to Jay’s jaw and leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along all of the prickled skin he could reach. The raven haired beauty wasn’t shying away from the contact, rather seeming to unconsciously lean in closer to Axis, despite the breathy protests that he was trying to warble out now that Artois was content with just watching the two.

He wasn’t sure whether he was terribly keen on the fact that Jay had been won over so easily, but all thoughts of disappointment at the boy’s lack of chastity were quickly put out of his mind as Axis reached up a hand and cupped Jay’s face, finally pulling him into a kiss. He wasn’t sure exactly what was possibly so _exciting_ about watching his best friend kissing his boyfriend like that; he didn’t know what was so inexplicably hot about Axis having Jay locked in a deep French kiss while Jay was still straddling his own hips; but he did and he couldn’t help the heat that was building up under his skin.

He wanted to _touch_ them.

The bed covers rumpled under them as they moved, Artois throwing himself into the mix as well, pulling Axis towards him by a finger hooked around the neck of the boy’s tee-shirt. He broke the two’s kiss, wordlessly ordering Axis to pay attention to him. The boy obliged dutifully, ducking his head to suck and nip at Artois’ collarbone, hands under his shirt and slowly directing them downwards. Meanwhile, Artois took in the sight of Jay’s swelling lips and the dazed look in his boy’s eyes with delight. It was quite the funny thing, but the taste of Axis in Jay’s mouth was undeniably erotic.

“You’re so hot,” he murmured, rolling his lips over the skin of Jay’s cheek. He bit down on the boy’s earlobe, making him whimper and clutch at Artois all the more desperately. “Do you always look like that when you’re kissing me? I hope you do, Jay.”

“Stop...talking...” the younger male requested, back suddenly arching when Artois dug a hand down between his legs, fondling the growing hardness with a devilish smirk. “What would you rather I do? Should I concentrate on touching you instead?” he asked wickedly, hand suddenly going still as Jay’s face reddened further and he squeezed his eyes shut to not look at Artois in his embarrassment. It would be pretty difficult for the redhead to possibly feel more elated then.

“Stop terrorising him, Artie,” Axis laughed. “Don’t worry, Jay, I’ll do you.”

His hand was suddenly underneath Artois’, moving his fingers in gentle caresses and ending the game that Artois had been playing. The redhead looked at him mock haughtily, a pout and a frown on his face. “Oi, no you ain’t. Get back to doing me.”

Axis leaned up, his free hand curving around the back of Artois’ neck to pull him down. Mouths met in a sloppy and wet kiss before Axis pulled away. “You don’t deserve it,” he stated, fingers curling in red hair enough to give a playful tug before swatting Artois’ stationary hand away from Jay’s twitching crotch. The boy in between them squirmed, not used to getting touched by someone who wasn’t Artois. “You don’t ha-have to do th-this,” Jay muttered, despite the way he was moving restlessly over Artois’ thighs. Axis shrugged, pressing down harder and grinding out a huff and puff from him. “Would you rather do it yourself?” he asked, one single blue eyebrow raised. He pressed forwards and dropped a kiss at the corner of Jay’s mouth. He then pulled back with a wink.

“Let professionals do their job, Jay.”

He then ducked his head, undoing the zipper to Jay’s jeans with nimble, expert fingers, all the while leaving a trail of kisses over the exposed flesh below his navel. All of a sudden, he was yanked back by the back of his shirt by Artois (who was enjoying this much more than he would care to admit). “Hold your guns, Romeo,” he drawled. “I won’t let you touch him while he’s still dressed.”

Axis looked up at him with a grin and Jay blinked repeatedly.

“Huh?”

He was pushed off Artois’ lap, instead pinned down onto the mattress. Axis kneeled over him with a beaming grin on his face. He pulled his white tee over his head, the shiny diamond piercings catching the mild light along with Jay’s eyes. It wasn’t a detail that Axis let past. “Do you like them?” he asked, receiving a nod as a response. He took a hold Jays hands, setting them on his own chest, slowly drawing them down to touch the piercings on his nipples. “Most people do, too.” As Jay fingered the little jewels, Axis made quick work of undressing him, taking off the boy’s trousers first, then his shirt, until Jay was lying there in his underwear, suddenly less focused on Axis’ piercings, eyes instead stuck to Artois’ face. The redhead offered him a crocodile smile, shuffling over to trail a single finger right up from Jay’s bellybutton, over his chest, up his throat and letting it pause at Jay’s mouth. Wordlessly, the boy took his finger into his mouth and Artois let out an airy laugh, shaking his head as he bit down on his own lip.

“Jay, you really don’t know what’s good for you, sweetheart.” He drew down briefly to suck one of Jay’s lips into his mouth, one hand splaying out all five fingers over Jay’s pale chest.

“Hey,” Axis interrupted, sliding a hand over Artois’ rear. “No touching with your clothes on, Artie. It’s not fair otherwise.”

Artois looked at him amusedly, eyebrows raised. “You just want an excuse to get me naked.” Axis’ roguish grin was all the persuasion he needed to start popping the buttons to his shirt and kick his own jeans off. Satisfied, Axis bent over again, this time Jay’s underwear disappearing as if magically, giving him full access to set his mouth to work, making Jay’s hips buck involuntarily, one of his shaky hands diving into Axis’ blue hair as he ground a sigh.

It really was too much.

“Fuck,” Artois breathed out. “Hey, Axis, pass me a condom.”

Jay’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at Artois, face flushed redder than the older male’s hair. Axis straightened up, licking his lips and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking at Artois in confusion for a moment before nodding his head. He crawled over to the bedside table, shuffling through the contents of the drawers before a latex condom was sent flying over his shoulder, where Artois caught it in midair. “You changed their drawer since last time,” Axis commented. Artois shrugged. “Must have.”

“Want lube too?”

“Yeah. Pass it here.”

Jay was left staring at them as they talked casually. If he hadn’t understood what they were saying, then perhaps it would have been easy to believe that they were discussing something mundane like the weather rather than preparing to f— _make love_ to him. He was so obviously stunned, in fact, that when Artois asked him to sit up, he did so without a word, only gasping out as he felt two of Artois’ slicked fingers tracing around his entrance. It was hard to focus only on him and the feel of his fingers slipping _in_ , however, when Axis was suddenly back in front of him, back to bobbing his head and gently stroking anything that didn’t fit into his mouth. He let out a soft noise from the back of his throat, pressing _down_ onto Artois’ fingers and throwing both hands into Axis’ hair to clutch at the dyed strands as his breath came intermittently.

“You ready?” Artois breathed into his ear, slowly drawing out the three fingers he’d put to play, now nipping down on Jay’s shoulder. “Yeah...”

“‘Yeah’ what?” Artois teased him, blowing out into his ear and making the unfortunate boy flinch. In his embarrassment, Jay refused to say anything, merely trying to push his hips back towards Artois’ in search of the _friction_ he wanted – the friction he _needed_ – but the redhead put a hand against his lower back to stop him. “Nuh-uh, play nice, darling.”

“Artie…” Jay moaned out. “Artie, _please_ …”

“ _Please_ what, Jay?”

A frustrated throaty sound now left Jay’s mouth and he turned his head to look at Artois with a pout at his panting mouth. His face was flushed and burning, eyes dilated and dark with what Artois was very happy to recognise as _lust._ Finally, a feeling he was able to relate to. “Please f-fuck me,” he murmured, looking at him in that way that made Artois want to tear him up and break him into a million tiny pieces of glass. It made him so _hot_ and he really couldn’t hold himself back even if he had wanted to. He kissed Jay on the lips, perhaps biting too much, perhaps too rough, but Jay didn’t seem to notice, too busy crying out when Artois angled his hips and thrust _in_.

The more that Jay cried and gasped and whined out, the hotter Artois became and the more that his fingertips burned and singed as he rolled them over the lovely bruises he’d left on his boyfriend’s thighs on other similar occasions. He reached out and touched Axis’ cheek as his friend continued on with Jay’s blowjob, shivering under the touch of Artois’ searing hot skin. It wasn’t an easy ordeal, the angle at which he could push into Jay not the best of them – he would know – but it was just as rewarding to see him coming undone with a yell of his name while clutching onto Axis’ hair, hips going crazy between pushing back onto Artois’ cock for the friction they were so used to and then canting forwards to ram his own further down Axis’ throat.

It was _beautiful._

Axis swallowed, sucking Jay dry like the champ cocksucker he was, and he finally drew away, straightening up, satisfied. Artois hadn’t come yet, but he still let Jay slide off, only to be surprised by the boy’s sudden brazenness, turning around in the redhead’s arms. “We-we’re not done yet,” he breathed, throwing his own arms around Artois’ neck, lifting himself up before dropping _down_ and making Artois really all but lose his head as he left aside any of the shame that might have otherwise stopped him in favour of riding Artois clumsily, tiredly, beautifully.

Axis let out a low whistle through his teeth and Artois finally noticed that he was still around, Jay having all but made him unable to see beyond the fire that he wanted to ignite between them because of the way he was _moving_. He nodded Axis over, unable to say anything as he too huffed, panting and sweaty, digging his nails into Jay’s sides. Axis approached, all but entranced by Jay’s fucking gorgeous lap dance, only taking his green eyes off the black-haired boy to look at Artois when the redhead reached out one of his quivering hands to jack him off the rest of the way. “It’s – no fun if you’re – left out,” Artois panted, throwing him a smirk offhandedly. Axis came as close as he dared, taking Artois’ face in his hands and sucking the air right out of him, kissing him thoroughly enough that when the redhead came his body was engraved with the feel of Jay’s hands clutching at him; of Jay’s hips slamming down into his; of Axis’ tongue in his mouth tasting entirely like the Jay he loved quite so much.

And as the three of them collapsed in a tangle of long limbs and sweat and raging hot hormones, falling under the covers, Artois happily looked down at the two other boys, hugged close to one another, and he decided that this was probably his best birthday yet.  


End file.
